


Happy Halloween

by Aleciko



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleciko/pseuds/Aleciko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro and Balthazar are going to a Halloween Party together. Lots of fluff in this one. Enjoy the pedrazar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

"I've got my gorilla costume." Balthazar said, as he and Pedro were lounging on the floor of Pedro's room.

"Well what am I going to wear to go with a gorilla costume?" Pedro asked.

"You could be the girl that king kong takes." He said, laughing at Pedro's reaction. "Or the building he climbs.. Or the plane trying to shoot him down."

"Or I could be a banana." Pedro said. Laughing and Balthy's blush. "Or maybe I can go with my robot costume?"

"Well, what am I going to go as if you're a robot?"

"Uh.. Yeah good point." Pedro lent back against the bed and tried to think. "Well, what else could we go as?"

"We don't have to do a couple's costume you know..." Balthazar said sheepishly. They had only been dating for a month or so, and he still wasn't used to Pedro feeling the same way as him. Never mind the hand holding, the kissing, the cuddling, the movie nights...

"Of course we do!" Pedro said, moving closer to Balthy to sneak a kiss on his cheek. "It's our first Halloween together." Balthazar blushed but nodded anyway. They sat in silence as they both tried to think of a good costume.

"What's everyone else going as?" Balth asked, hoping for inspiration.

"Ben's going as a flamingo. And Bea is going as a giraffe." Pedro laughed, "I think Hero's an angel.. Meg is a nun and Ursula is a librarian. Claudio wanted to go as a soccer player but I'm not sure on that one.."

"Right.. So that didn't help at all."

"Actually. It kind of did." Pedro said, getting closer still to Balthazar, until he was able to wrap his arms around him and pull him across his lap. "Everyone is going as something that defines them. In a way at least. One part of their personality."

"Right... " Balthazar was mostly quiet, enjoying being wrapped in Pedro's arms.

"So what's the biggest part of our relationship?" Pedro continued.

"Mumford and Sons?" Pedro laughed and kissed Balthy on the top of his head.

"Nope. Pedrazar!"

"Pedrazar?" Balth replied, testing out the unfamiliar word.

"I will give you a piece of advice, my innocent soul mate. Never search it on tumblr." Pedro laughed again, and got a small chuckle out of the already blushing Balth.

"So what are we doing with pedrazar?"

"We are going to be a dinosaur." Pedro replied, clearly very proud of this idea.

"Wait.. Just one dinosaur?"

"No... Two dinosaurs. You can wear the Pedr part, with a sign saying 'Pedr' and a soccer ball or something. And I'll wear the azar part with a sign and a guitar." He looked down at the beautifully thoughtfull guy in his lap, hoping that he would like the idea.

"I love it." Balthy finally concluded, reaching up to give Pedro a tentative kiss. Which was quickly deepened and extended by Pedro. When they finally broke apart they were both a little out of breath

"I love you." Pedro said, resting his forehead against Balthazar's.

"I love you."

There was nothing more to be said.


End file.
